


You bloom inside of me

by bonnieanonnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Purple rose!jeonghan, choi seungcheol in a choker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie
Summary: “Not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm,” Seungcheol pants out, hand brushing Jeonghan’s blonde hair from his face.”But it hardly takes much strength tearing a necklace off.”





	You bloom inside of me

**Author's Note:**

> This was finished and posted from my phone, so please excuse any formatting and spelling errors, I'll fix it later. Probably.

The club is loud and appropriately crowded for a friday night. Seokmin is yelling in his ear about wanting to go to an escape room together next week, saying something about missing their best friend dates. Jeonghan nods indulgently, sipping eagerly from his drink.

 

He was, perhaps, just slightly more drunk than he’d originally planned. He was still coherent, of course, but he could feel his movements become more unrestrained, his laughter growing loud and words falling unguarded from his lips.

 

Seungcheol had left for the bathroom some minutes ago, assured that Seokmin could handle his drunk boyfriend while he was away. Jeonghan leans forward to answer Seokmin, putting his weight on his friend’s shoulder and loudly assuring him that they would  _ definitely _ go to an escape room next week. Seokmin smiles brightly at him in response, excitedly continuing their conversation.

 

Whatever Seokmin is saying is lost on Jeonghan, however, when he spots Seungcheol making his way back over to them through the crowd. His fingers are at his neck, fiddling with the thin choker Soonyoung had insisted he wear, claiming it would look great on Seungcheol’s thick neck. Jeonghan would have to say he agreed; his boyfriend, usually a walking thirst trap, looked even more tempting with the accessory adorning his neck, although he felt bad seeing his boyfriend so obviously uncomfortable in the tight necklace.

 

Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol gets his fingers under the black fabric, head twisting and eyebrows frowning as he tugs on it. Jeonghan’s mouth goes dry at the sight. He can see the muscles in Seungcheol’s neck work as he fights with the choker and curses the long sleeves on his black dress shirt, longing to see the way the veins in Seungcheol’s forearms would surely be visible as he tugs on the necklace. 

 

Seungcheol keeps tearing at the choker as he approaches them through the crowd, Jeonghan’s eyes following him intently, and when he’s just a few metre’s away from Seokmin and Jeonghan he tugs one last time, the choker falling off from around his neck to dangle limp in his fist.

 

Jeonghan stares, mouth agape, at his boyfriend where he stands, frowning at the, now broken, necklace in his hands.

 

“Do you think Soonyoung will be mad?” He asks and looks up at them, completely oblivious to the effect his unintended show of strength had had on his poor, unsuspecting boyfriend.

 

Jeonghan slams his empty glass down on the bar and looks at Seungcheol, face serious.”We have to go home now.”

 

“Already?” Seungcheol looks disappointed

 

“Yes,” Jeonghan says with finality and hops off his chair.”Now.”

 

He walks the few steps separating him and Seungcheol and swiftly attaches himself to his form, arms thrown over his shoulders and nose pressed into his neck. He ignores Seungcheol excusing them to Seokmin in lieu of pressing light kisses into the little indents where the choker had fit too tight.

 

When Seungcheol is finally done talking to Seokmin he starts pulling them both away, Jeonghan throwing a distracted “Bye, Seokminnie!” over his shoulder. Jeonghan follows him excitedly, pressing close to him so they won’t get separated in the sea of bodies.

 

Once they make it outside Jeonghan wastes no time pressing their lips together, eagerly working their lips against each other, hands resting on Seungcheol’s biceps while his boyfriend’s hands come up to lightly squeeze his waist. The chilly night air clears some of the drunkenness from his head, meaning the arousal has more room to grow in his body. 

 

Seungcheol’s lips close around his bottom lip, sucking lightly before letting his teeth take over, tugging on Jeonghan’s bottom lip until it’s red and swollen. Jeonghan hums, high-pitched in the back of his throat, and presses closer to his boyfriend. When they finally separate they’re both panting, Jeonghan catching his breath through a wide grin, eagerly leaning in for another kiss. Seungcheol, to his disappointment, tilts his head away. 

 

“You wanted to go home,” Seungcheol reminds him.”We’re never gonna get home if you keep kissing me, petal.”

 

Jeonghan frowns deeply, not at all pleased with what Seungcheol was saying.”I don’t like that.”

 

Seungcheol chuckles and steps away from him taking his hand and tugging him in the direction of their flat.

 

“Come on, the sooner we get going, the sooner we’ll be home.”

 

The walk home normally only took ten minutes, but despite Seungcheol’s earlier statement he showed little resistance when Jeonghan periodically pulled him into alleys to make out, making the walk take closer to half an hour.

 Jeonghan throws himself at Seungcheol as soon as they make it through the door.

 

Hands pressing insistently on Seungcheol’s shoulders, forcing him to back up until he hits the wall, Jeonghan eagerly pressing his mouth to Seungcheol’s neck and jawline. 

 

Seungcheol, caught off guard by Jeonghan’s enthusiasm, lets out a half laugh-half moan, hands running up and down his boyfriend’s lithe back in appreciation.

 

“Someone’s eager.” His voice is deep and breathless and it makes Jeonghan’s skin tingle pleasantly.

 

Jeonghan just hums in agreement, too preoccupied fighting with the buttons of Seungcheol’s shirt, desperate for more skin.

 

“What’s gotten into you, angel?” Seungcheol says in that tone of voice he reserves for when he’s feeling particularly indulgent of whatever nonsense Jeonghan wants to get up to, all sweet and adoring.”You’re not usually this-”

 

Jeonghan takes hold of Seungcheol’s shirt, mouth still sucking insistently on his collarbone, and tears Seungcheol’s shirt open the rest of the way, buttons flying.

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

 

“You need to shut up and let me suck your dick.” Jeonghan breathes out, pressing a quick kiss to Seungcheol’s lips and getting on his knees, letting his hands run slowly down his boyfriend’s chest and stomach as he goes down.

 

Seungcheol groans, head thumping against the wall, and Jeonghan can hear him curse once more under his breath.

 

Jeonghan wastes no time getting to work, swiftly unzipping Seungcheol’s jeans and pulling them down just enough that he can get his hardening dick out.

 

“You’re so fucking sexy, do you know that?” He hisses indignantly as he starts stroking Seungcheol to full hardness, the grip of his hand firm the way he knows Seungcheol likes.

 

Seungcheol has the gall to look amused, eyebrows raised as he looks down at his kneeling boyfriend.”I do, but it feels good hearing it.”

 

Jeonghan  _ hmph _ s, stroking Seungcheol faster and reveling in the noise he makes above him.

 

“It’s not fair,” he mutters, pressing kisses up and down Seungcheol’s dick in time with his stroking.”Tearing that choker like it was nothing. How dare you.”

 

“ _ That’s _ what’s got you worked up?” Seungcheol laughs breathlessly, and it’s a little disgusting how obvious the fondness in his voice is.

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Jeonghan groans, drawn out and wanton. He stops kissing Seungcheol’s length, instead leaning in to drag his tongue all the way from his balls to the tip in one, slow move. 

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm,” Seungcheol pants out, hand brushing Jeonghan’s blonde hair from his face.”But it hardly takes much strength tearing a necklace off.”

 

“Don’t care, still hot.” Jeonghan dismisses him before finally wrapping his lips around the cock in front of him, getting to work. Seungcheol lets out another breathless laugh that gets choked off when Jeonghan swiftly sucks him down.

 

Jeonghan wastes no time teasing, instead working his mouth up and down Seungcheol’s dick eagerly. He liked sucking Seungcheol off. He liked sucking people off in general, but Seungcheol especially. There was something about having the always responsible and considerate Seungcheol panting and moaning above him that turned him on to no end. It felt good knowing he could make his boyfriend let go of his duties and responsibilities, instead focusing on nothing but Jeonghan’s mouth giving him pleasure.

 

He feels his boyfriend’s fingers thread through is hair, taking a gentle hold to encourage his pace. He moans around the dick in his mouth, sucking on the head while one hand strokes the rest of him.

 

Seungcheol groans, his other hand cupping around Jeonghan’s jaw, thumb stroking his hollowed cheek.

 

“Jeonghannie.” He moans out, and when Jeonghan glances up he sees Seungcheol, shirt hanging open and head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed in pleasure. It makes him moan again, spreading his legs a little in an attempt to get some pressure off his dick where it’s straining in his jeans.

 

Jeonghan starts bobbing his head again, one hand still stroking in time, the other coming up to feel Seungcheol’s stomach, his abs working as he holds himself back from thrusting into Jeonghan’s mouth. 

 

Jeonghan pulls back, lips shiny with spit and just a little bit of precum.

 

“Stop holding back, Seungcheollie, I want to feel you.” He encourages, mouth immediately back around Seungcheol once he’s done speaking.

 

“Fuck.” Seungcheol curses, hand tightening in Jeonghan’s hair as he gently starts thrusting his hips. The pace is slow, despite them both knowing Jeonghan could take more, but Jeonghan lets him do what he wants, focusing on breathing through his nose and keeping his jaw relaxed.

 

Seungcheol’s hand is still on his jaw, stroking his face in time with his thrusting hips, always conscious of any discomfort Jeonghan might feel. Jeonghan takes his hand from Seungcheol’s cock, lets it fall down to press into his own crotch, desperate for stimulation. His body feels hot all over, Seungcheol’s loud moans and grunts making waves of arousal spread through his body.

 

“Jeonghannie, Hani, my  _ angel _ .” Seungcheol’s moaning increases in time with the pace of his hips, and Jeonghan will never tire of hearing his name fall from Seungcheol’s lips, desperate and reverent. He does his best to hum around the cock in his mouth, eyes tearing up slightly as Seungcheol increases his pace.

 

“Gonna come, Hani,” Seungcheol moans above him, pulling his cock from Jeonghan’s mouth.”Where do you want it?”

 

“Mouth,” Jeonghan croaks out, throat sore from being fucked.”Come in my mouth, Cheollie.”

 

His request makes Seungcheol moan again, and as Seungcheol starts stroking his dick quickly, Jeonghan opens his mouth, his boyfriend's dick on his tongue.

 

It only takes a few strokes before Seungcheol's coming with a loud groan, white cum leaking from the tip and down into Jeonghan's waiting mouth. 

 

Jeonghan swallows the cum eagerly, some leaking out from his mouth and down his chin. When Seungcheol's cock stops leaking cum, Jeonghan licks it clean with a few long strokes och his tongue, making Seungcheol jerk lightly from the overstimulation.

 

“C’mere, petal.” Seungcheol coaxes as soon as his orgasms is over, helping Jeonghan up on his feet, locking their lips.

 

Jeonghan presses his body close to his boyfriend, eagerly rubbing himself on Seungcheol’s thigh.

 

Seungcheol’s hands travel from his waist to his crotch, undoing the button and pulling the tight jeans down around his thighs, his underwear coming with.

 

“My turn.” He whispers and starts guiding Jeonghan backwards to the other side of the hallway until his back bumps into the dresser placed against the wall.

 

Seungcheol lifts him up on the dresser, then makes quick work of pulling his jeans and underwear the rest of the way off. Once his jeans are off Jeonghan spreads his legs, Seungcheol coming to stand between his thighs.

 

He feels Seungcheol take hold of his dick with one hand, and with the other he starts swiftly rubbing his palm in circles on the head. It makes Jeonghan’s breath stutter, his legs closing around Seungcheol’s hips, the stimulation too much and too sudden. He moans into the air, loud and shameless, as his hands come up to grasp the back of Seungcheol’s shirt, arching his back.

 

“Feels good?” Seungcheol asks, grinning, obviously pleased with himself.

 

Jeonghan opens his mouth, fully intending on singing praise to Seungcheol’s incredible hands, when his boyfriend suddenly lets him go. Jeonghan whines, loud and angry, digging his nails into Seungcheols back.

 

“ _ Do not tease me. _ ” He hisses, scooting forward until he’s up against Seungcheol, rubbing his cock against his stomach, leaving precum slowly dripping down his boyfriend’s abs. Seungcheol turns his head to leave kisses up and down Jeonghan’s jaw, one hand back on his length, stroking slowly.

 

“Sorry, babe, couldn’t help it.” He says, not sounding sorry in the slightest.”You’re so fun to tease.”

 

“Stop talking.” He whispers, taking Seungcheol’s upper lip in his mouth, nibbling lightly. If he didn’t shut down Seungcheol’s teasing quickly he was sure his boyfriend would take ages before letting him come, and Jeonghan was far too turned on to wait.

 

Seungcheol hums in agreement as his other hand travels up Jeonghan’s back, tugging on the ribbon he had tied around his waist to keep his oversized shirt from falling too low on his body. When it comes loose he feels the fabric fall down to rest over his crotch, wetness from his cock quickly forming a wet patch on the pale fabric.

 

They keep kissing as Seungcheol strokes him, languid and slow, Jeonghan gently thrusting his hips up into Seungcheol’s grip, trying to get more stimulation.

 

Jeonghan raises his hands to muss through Seungcheol’s dark hair, making the sleeves of his shirt come down to pool around his elbows. Seungcheol takes advantage of the newly revealed skin and kisses his way down Jeonghan’s forearm, pausing to leave light nibbles on the tattoo there.

 

_ You bloom inside of me  _ the words say, dark and pretty on Jeonghan's elegant arm.

 

Seungcheol’s hand stops stroking his length, instead coming up to once again rub the head, quick and intense, making Jeonghan’s body jerk, hands tightening in Seungcheol’s hair.

 

“S-Seungcheollie.” His boyfriend’s other hand travels up his front, under his shirt, and starts rubbing one of his nipples.

 

“Jeonghannie.” He answers him, sucking hickies into his skin where his shoulder has gotten exposed by the shirt falling down.

 

Seungcheol’s hand doesn’t let up, and Jeonghan feels himself grow more and more desperate, hips jerking trying to get as much stimulation as possible.

 

“More, more, more.” He chants, Seungcheol’s hand leaving his nipple, instead coming down to cup around his ass, pulling him closer.

 

“Love you, petal.” His boyfriend whispers.”My lovely, lovely Jeonghannie.”

 

Jeonghan keens, feeling closer and closer to orgasm, hands still wrapped in Seungcheol’s dark strands, mouth now resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to muffle his noises.

 

Seungcheol keeps up the pace of his hand, occasionally whispering sweet nothing in between the hickies he sucks into his skin. Jeonghan’s whole body is trembling, thighs clenching desperately around Seungcheol’s hips, hands tugging on his hair.

 

He comes with a loud, high pitched keen that he muffles by biting harshly into Seungcheol’s shoulder, his boyfriend cursing at the sudden pain, but it doesn’t stop him from rubbing Jeonghan’s length. He strokes him through his climax, possessive arm coming up around his waist to hold him close.

 

When Jeonghan comes down from his high he lets go of the grip he’d had on Seungcheol with his teeth, pressing a light kiss there in apology.

 

“Love you, too, Seungcheollie.” He whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around Seungcheol’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [@jeonghannieya](https://twitter.com/jeonghannieya)


End file.
